


Step Up

by QuagmireMarch



Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mafia AU, Mild Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch
Summary: Victor's in a tricky situation, but his nameless...let's say paramour...is there to help.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916665
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134
Collections: YOI Grand Prix Week





	Step Up

**Author's Note:**

> Victor's Russian. It counts. Grand Prix Week Day 5.

Victor snarled in disgust as yet another goon came into view. Victor moved fast, struck. The first punch stunned the guy. Some uncounted number later left him so much meat on the ground. So messy. And he’d liked this suit, too.  
  
How many men had Crispino sent just to kill him? He’d already eliminated half a dozen, and that was before some idiot decided to blow up the warehouse. Well, at least Michel wasn’t careless. Victor could respect that.

Maybe he’d kill him quick. Once he got out of here. Which, admittedly, with dust and debris ruining line of sight and a distinct lack of ammo, might be tricky. Victor expected his enemies to come for him. He didn’t count on them blowing up most of a city block to do it. Stupidity and crazy could not be planned for.

They would be punished.

He moved quietly through the ruins, seeking more enemies. He found Christophe pinned under a rock. Crouching to check for a pulse—there, strong, good, he’d be fine—he missed the man that crept up behind him until he was grabbed by the hair and thrown onto his back, a gun aimed down at his face.

Victor stretched out an arm, reaching for something, anything he might use as a weapon. The man spat something in Italian, what hardly mattered. Victor’s hand seized upon a chunk of concrete. It wouldn’t be fast enough. He was fast, but not faster than a bullet.

And then a single shot rang out. Red bloomed on the Italian man’s forehead like an unfurling rose. He fell, his weight pinning Victor down. A vicious kick to the ribs sent the body tumbling away only a moment later, leaving Victor an unobstructed view of the man standing over him.

Beautiful But Deadly.

He wore all black today, his hair slicked back, brown eyes alight with flecks of gold, a smoldering fire ready to set the world ablaze. His eyes raked over Victor, taking in the rips in his suit, the dirt on his face, the one missing shoe he’d lost in the explosion. He looked pointedly unimpressed.

“Are you hurt?” He looked away from Victor as he asked, eyes scanning the area around them.

“Some bruises. Nothing more.” Victor scowled, pushed himself up on his elbows. “What are you doing here?”

Beautiful But Deadly kicked him in the chest. Not hard enough to hurt, but far from gentle. “Stay down.” He scowled and fired off two shots. Screams answered both.

Victor felt a beaming grin take over his face. “You came to _rescue_ me!”

The beautiful Japanese man fired two more shots before he even acknowledged Victor’s comment with a look of utter and complete disdain. “I don’t like it when other people play with my toys.”

Flat on his back, unarmed, and surrounded by people that wanted him dead was a bad time to be turned on. And yet, here Victor was, skin already tingling from one damn sentence. Oh, let’s be honest, Beautiful But Deadly had Victor half hard with the first glance.  
  


Still not the time or place.

Victor swallowed. “Who says I’m yours?”

“Oh, Victor,” Beautiful But Deadly sighed as he _stepped on_ Victor’s chest and fired another shot, “I thought we were past this.” He sounded so deeply disappointed it made Victor’s heart clench.

“Sorry,” Victor murmured, eyes trailing from the foot still on his chest and up a magnificent leg to quite possibly the best ass in existence. And he really, really needed to not be focusing on that right now. “How can I make it up to you?”

Beautiful But Deadly suddenly dropped down straddling Victor’s prone form. He pressed a hard kiss to Victor’s lip and then slid a gun into his hand. “Well, first, be a good pet and help me kill these nuisances. Then we’ll see about a spanking for your insolence.”

Victor groaned, shifted his hips up to meet Beautiful But Deadly’s weight. But the man had already moved, fluid and graceful as he moved into the dusty room to continue his fatal work.

God, Victor was looking forward to later. Maybe he’d send the Crispino’s a fruit basket before he murdered them.


End file.
